


To: Professor Rey Niima's Husband

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Rumors, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: There are a few rumors going around in Hogwarts.





	To: Professor Rey Niima's Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solikerez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solikerez/gifts).



> It's very silly but I hope you enjoy this treat!
> 
> Thank you @melokatstapes99 for looking over this <3
> 
> prompt: hp au

Rey had to fight all her willpower to stop herself from throttling Kylo like a Muggle, right then and there. Even though she glided into the Great Hall calmly, she was fuming inside. She took her seat next to the dark man, who casually dug into his chicken-pot pie without a care in the world.

“I swear to God, if I find out you did it intentionally, I’m going to have your head,” she muttered, angrily scooping a heap of mashed potatoes and slapping them onto her plate haphazardly.

“Whatever do you mean, Professor Niima?” Kylo asked innocently.

“Cut the crap, Ren. Pretty convenient that all my Ravenclaw students are unable to attend my class because of your Defence class, don’t you think?”

“Maybe they’ve seen the light and realised that Defence is better than Transfiguration,” he said with a nonchalant shrug.

Rey blew a loud raspberry, drawing some stares from students who were closer to the Head table. “You know as well as I do that that wasn’t the case!” she hissed, trying not to draw more attention.

“Well, maybe your Ravenclaws shouldn’t be so eager to try a spell they’re obviously not ready for,” he rebutted.

“Uh-huh.” Rey didn’t look impressed one bit. “Pretty convenient that your Gryffindors remain unscathed.”

“I guess my students know not to get ahead of themselves.”

“Unlikely,” she muttered. “If you scheme against my students one more time…” She made a motion with her thumb, drawing a horizontal line across her neck. “Your head is mine.”

“That’s not the only head I could give you,” he leered with a smirk, only to be interrupted by a squeak followed by a pitter-patter of feet.

The pair snapped towards the sound, horrified that a passing student heard Kylo’s last remark.

“You two really need to dial it down a notch,” the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Rose Tico, commented, only to be met with two glares.

-

“I’m telling you, I heard it!”

“Nah, no way! Besides, I don’t want to hear about my teachers banging!”

“Isn’t Professor Niima married?”

There was a gasp. “You don’t think she’s cheating on her husband, do you?”

“Have you _seen_ Professor Ren? If I was Niima, I would.”

“Ew, GROSS! Besides, Niima hates Ren. Everyone knows it!”

“Oh my god, you don’t think Ren is trying to convince Niima to leave her husband for him?”

“If he is, he’s doing a terrible job. It’s really obvious he’s got a raging crush on her.”

“No loitering in the hallways! Five points, the each of you. Now get to class before I add detention to it!”

-

Rey was enjoying the evening paper by the fire when Finn burst into the staffroom.

“You will not believe what I just heard!” When no one replied, even fewer looking up from their respective conversations, Finn continued with a broad grin on his face. He looked like he was about to burst. “The students think that Rey is going to leave her husband for Kylo.” He barely got the words out before collapsing with laughter.

Rey had to admit, it _was_ hilarious. Other staff members thought the same, several chuckles echoing throughout the room. Just as Finn calmed down, the door behind him opened again to reveal Kylo. He looked up, startled to see everyone focused on his entrance. “What?”

“Kylo,” Rey started, trying to contain her giggles and inevitably failing. “The students think I’m going to cheat on my husband with you.”

There was a good pause before he let out a bark of laughter, head shaking at the absurd words he just heard. “I really needed that after the class I just had.”

-

The rumors continued to circulate throughout the year, much to Rey’s amusement and Kylo’s despair. To the entertainment of their colleagues, the student population became divided on the topic of Rey and Kylo’s possible love affair. Some wanted Rey to ‘see the light’ and ditch her husband for Kylo. Others wanted Rey to ‘see the light’ for an entirely different reason and stay with her husband, or at least get his opinion. Then there was the random group of girls who just sat in the corner of the Great Hall, watching Kylo like a hawk while making disparaging remarks about his body and possible dick size.

Kylo hid his face behind his hair when he saw the group of girls point at him. Urgh, he wanted this to end. “Can we please tell them?”

“And spoil the fun? When they go home for Christmas, they’ll ask their parents and figure it out anyways, but until then, just laugh at the wild rumors like everyone else is.” Rey smiled down at Kylo, who cradled his head in his hands in anguish. She pet his shoulder with reassurance, and the whole hall descended into silence for a moment before erupting into hushed whispers.

“I hate you,” Kylo groaned, knowing full well what she had just done.

Rey merely chortled next to him.

-

“ _Really_?”

“Oh, come on, Kylo. It’ll be fun.”

“No, it really won’t.”

“One last hurrah before the break.” Rey smiled sweetly at him and he was a goner.

One of the staff members thought it would be a good idea to throw a Christmas dance before the students left for the winter break. Of _course_ , the Headmaster said yes and _of course_ , the person who suggested it was Poe Dameron, the flying instructor. Oh, how he wanted to wrap his giant hands around that broom spinner’s throat.

While he was perfectly content with just watching from the sidelines, making sure that no students did anything stupid like spike the punch, he knew what everyone was waiting for. They wanted to see him and Rey have a dance. There was a hefty pool riding on what would happen. Would they dance and if they did, would it be as magical as half the students hoped it to be?

He wanted to refuse, he really did, but it was _Rey_.

With a sigh, he allowed himself to be led to the floor, students parting before them like the red sea. The music was slow, forcing him to place his hand on the small of her back and pull her close, tucking her under his chin. She looped her arms around his large midsection and fit perfectly against him, his nose burying into her hair and inhaling her fruity shampoo.

“We should have never let this go on this far,” he murmured as they swayed back and forth.

“Hmmm,” she hummed, too dazed against his chest to pay any real attention to his words. “Just liven up a bit, will you?”

“You would think someone would have figured it out by now.”

“Maybe I wanted this, have you ever thought of that?” Pulling back one of her arms, she traced each beauty spot that littered his face. She didn’t care if they were in the spotlight, or that students were excitedly whispering around them. All she cared about was the two of them, dancing to the slow melody that was cast over the Great Hall.

Kylo’s face instantly softened. “But it was your idea to hide this from the start,” he whispered, careful to make sure no students heard.

“Well, after the break, there’s definitely no hiding. It was fun while it lasted, although nothing has to change. Actually, I think if we were still the way we were, it would confuse the students even more.”

He thought over the idea, before tilting his face down to bump noses with her. “I love it.”

“Besides, I missed this,” she sighed, burying her face back into his thick robes, letting their bodies be transported away by the music and atmosphere.

-

Rey watched in amusement as Kylo levitated some trunks onto the train while he snapped at any student who tried to give him unwarranted relationship advice. Some sixth year student were particularly bold, telling him not to give up on his love before rushing onto the train and away from the fuming Defence Professor.

As the train started to pull away from the platform, Rey slipped her arm around Kylo’s waist, knowing full well the students at the back of the train could see. “You would think they would have realised when letters addressed to ‘Professor Rey Niima’s husband’ came to you,” she commented as she waved at the disappearing train.

“When they want to believe that they’re witnessing a juicy scandal, they’ll turn a blind eye to anything and everything.”

“To be fair, you _did_ change your name so no one would connect you to Ben Solo.” Her hand drifted southward and gave his tight arse a nice squeeze. “I still think Ben Solo is a cute name.”

Kylo shrugged half-heartedly before pulling Rey in for a kiss. He moaned into her, tongue running over her lip before slipping inside and having a taste of the wife he loved so much. “I really hate the ‘no affection’ rule while we’re at Hogwarts,” he muttered before peppering kisses along her jawline.

“But that makes the breaks so much more appealing! And there’s no students this year, so that means…” She trailed off, giving Kylo a meaningful wink.

He growled and swooped her off her feet. “Good, because I don’t think I can wait for us to pack and go home before taking you, scavenger.”

Rey rolled her eyes and let out a giggle when he tried to undo her blouse with his teeth. “Being a Transfiguration Master doesn’t make me a scavenger.”

“ _Evanesco,”_ he finally muttered, wandlessly vanishing the wretched buttons and exposing her creamy flesh. “You take things and make them into something else,” he said as he latched onto her perky nipple. “Ergo, scavenger.”

She swatted her husband, before burying her hands in his hair, fingers pulling on the strands to yank his head back. “Pretty ironic since you had to use a _Transfiguration_ spell just then.”

“Scavenger, I’ll use all the Transfiguration spells I want if it means I can get you in my bed quicker.”

A look of mock horror appeared on her face. “Your bed? Not mine?”

He stared at her blankly before deciding, “Both, both is good. I’ll fuck you in mine, then yours, and then we’ll drag our asses home so I can fuck you by the fireplace you love so much.”

Rey purred, toes curling in excitement. “I rather like the sound of that,” she said, reaching up to pull him down for another kiss.

 


End file.
